


Prima Volta

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Lo Chiamavano Jeeg Robot, They Call Me Jeeg
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: La prima volta di Alessia e Hiro.





	Prima Volta

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho amato per nulla la scena nel film. Andava riscritta.

Alessia gli aveva insegnato a fare le cose per bene. Era strano e difficile pensare che lei, con tutti i problemi che avesse, potesse effettivamente insegnare. Ma Hiro era un buon alunno, almeno con quelle così, secondo lei. E quindi si era seduto, si era sistemato sul letto e lei lentamente gli aveva intimato di spogliarsi. Lo faceva con una gentilezza e una calma che quasi non erano da lei. Enzo così si toglieva la maglia, mostrava il torace forte e spesso, quasi tozzo, ma che dava una certa idea di potenza.  
Lei si fermava a toccarlo, delicata, per poi parlare con la sua bella voce.  
  
"Ecco, vedi. Devi fare così, Hiro. Con calma. Ti togli tutto, tutto quanto. O anche un pezzo alla volta, come vuoi tu. Però poi devi toccare con lentezza, eh? Devi chiedere, così."  
  
E lei si avvicinava al suo viso, con quegli occhi profondissimi, neri, e le labbra rosse, e lo guardava dritto fin nella sua anima.  
  
"Posso, Hiroshi? Posso toccarti?"  
  
Enzo deglutì, sentendo già il proprio corpo tirare, ingrossarsi. Annuì più volte, desiderando completamente le mani sul proprio corpo. E Alessia lo fa. Lo tocca, passa le dita sul petto, gentile, gli tira i peli e poi stuzzica i capezzoli piano.  
  
"Ti piace? Alle donne lo fanno sempre, ma ai maschi?"  
  
Enzo aveva annuito. Si era lasciato coccolare dai suoi polpastrelli, sentendo una sensazione piacevole che gli attraversa il corpo, passando proprio da dove Alessia lo tocca. Capezzolo, non capezzolo, i suoi tocchi lo fanno sentire bene.  
  
"È bello vederti con quell'espressione, Hiro."  
  
Dice ancora lei, con quella sua voce così bella.  
  
"Ora togliti ancora qualcosa."  
  
Enzo ubbidisce, e si sfila in maniera goffa i pantaloni, rimanendo con i boxer. È buffo farlo davanti a lei, si imbarazza piano. Ma ora sa che lei lo desidera, e sa che è bello essere desiderati. Quindi lo fa, e si sente rigido quando lei ride piano nel vederlo già duro.  
  
"Ma così, subito!"  
  
Lei abbassa un dito e glielo tocca piano da sopra il tessuto nero, muovendolo piano. Enzo sospira tra le labbra socchiuse, veloce. Sente il sesso gonfio e dolorante, già voglioso e desideroso di eiaculare per così poco. Alessia gli tocca l'addome grosso, gli palpa i fianchi cicciosi. Si diverte, gli piace. Enzo non si muove, reagisce solo sotto le sue dita. Forse è questo l'importante, pensa. Forse importa che stia in silenzio, che la lasci fare. Sa cosa le è successo. Non vuole farla piangere di nuovo. Se le hanno fatto qualcosa... stare fermo è l'unica cosa. Farla sentire al sicuro, protetta.  
Così permette ad Alessia di esplorare il suo corpo, di toccare tutti i peli, ogni centimetro, ogni grammo di grasso. Poi sale e gli tocca la barba, i capelli ricci, la palpebra sinistra, quella destra, e le bacia piano. Come in una favola, come in una storia che finisce bene. Gli afferra la mandibola, lo guarda sorridente, soddisfatta.  
  
"Vedi come è bello fare così, Hiro?"  
  
Chiede lei con gentilezza, ma anche imponendosi, come fa sempre. Enzo annuisce piano, senza dire nulla. Continua a guardarla. Alessia scende con le dita, con il volto, e inizia a toccare piano il suo membro da sopra le mutande. Le tocca con gentilezza, piano, per poi sorridere mentre abbassa anche quelle. Lo commenta, con qualcosa di imbarazzante - come quanto è grosso, quanto è duro, o altro di simile - ed Enzo si imbarazza nel sentirlo gonfiarsi e tendersi verso di lei. Ma Alessia non ricambia la vergogna, e scende per baciarlo piano, per toccarlo con la punta delle dita e massaggiarlo piano. Enzo chiude gli occhi e alza la testa, senza riuscire a guardarla. Ha paura di venire subito. Quindi pensa ad altro, ma non riesce. Continua a pensare a lei, a quanto si sfondasse di porno e di quanto non avesse mai avuto una donna nella propria vita. E quindi prende a respirare con un tempo preciso, come se stesse meditando, cercando di evitare di venirle in faccia in una maniera così idiota. Lei lo bacia ancora, ma poi si rialza e gli lascia prendere fiato. Si rialza, e lo bacia per la prima volta.  
Enzo bacia per la prima volta nella sua lungha vita. Si è allontanato così tanto dall'umanità dalla morte dei suoi compagni, dei suoi amici di gioventù... Aveva deciso di chiudere, di chiudere i contatti con tutti. Ma ora c'è Alessia, che gli ha insegnato nuovamente a parlare, a prendersi cura della gente, ad amare e anche a baciare. Grazie a lei, avrebbe imparato a tornare a guardare il mondo con occhi nuovi. E anche a comportarsi con loro, con le donne. Con le persone...?  
  
"Hiroshi, stai per venire?"  
  
Chiede la voce innocente di Alessia. Hiro si riprende, le sorride, e si avvicina per baciarla lui, per la prima volta prendendo l'iniziativa. Mentre lo fa eiacula tra le sue dita.  
Ha capito cosa significa fare l'amore.


End file.
